


Preposition

by Bungalow_Stories



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Coke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bungalow_Stories/pseuds/Bungalow_Stories
Summary: Claire gets a message.





	Preposition

When Zara knocked on Claire Dearing’s office door, she heard a series of muffled noises, like someone was hastily reorganizing papers and furniture all at once. She gave a puzzled frown. The rustling subsided.

"Come in."

Zara opened the door hesitantly. Claire was sitting at her big, mahogany desk with her hands folded in front of her casually. Her hair looked like it had been recently smoothed down, but Zara knew better than to question her boss.

"We have an update on the Coca Cola sponsorship,” she announced, “They've requested that we include a commercial on the Channel 3 loop in the hotel."

"For how much?"

Zara clenched her teeth.

"That's the thing. They aren't offering supplementary compensation. They’ve added the request to their proposition without augmenting their bid."

"Well, we can't-"

Suddenly, Claire gave a little jump. Her eyes went wide. She looked at Zara briefly before reverting back to her usual fake-pleasant smile.

"We can't let them get away with that. They need to know they're way over the line. They should stop _right now_."

Zara nodded.

"That's what I was thinking. Do you want me to contact them?"

Claire shook her head quickly.

"No, I can do it myself. They need to hear it directly from me. I'll tell them to _stop it right now_."

Zara quirked a brow.

"You sound hoarse, are you alright?"

She gulped.

"Fine. I just want to let them know that we will fight this, and that we refuse to be licked."

Zara gave a skeptical hum.

"They'll protest.”

Claire shrugged.

"I'm sure. But I won't-"

She winced.

"-stop chewing on this deal."

Zara batted her eyes.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Claire squeaked and tensed up a little.

"They need to know when to quit. I don't care how deep they’re in: I'm not going to finish until they back down."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure. If they don't stop, they're going to be in big trouble."

"I'm not confident we can beat a company this influential.”

Claire balled her hands into fists.

"Oh, we can. If they don't listen to me, I'll kick them in the nuts . . . metaphorically."

Her face relaxed a little. She folded her hands once more.

"Anything else?"

"No, I think that's it."

"Good. I'm glad you brought this to my attention."

Zara turned for the door, but Claire held up her hand.

"One last thing: from now on, can you call me fifteen minutes before coming to my office?"

" . . . Sure? . . ."

Claire beamed.

"Great! Close the door on your way out."

Zara twisted her mouth, but did as she was told. When her footsteps faded, Claire stood up and yanked Owen out from under her desk.

"Don't ever do that again."


End file.
